Why now?
by Mien84
Summary: Addison und Derek sind seit kurzem geschieden. Der Versuch ihre Ehe zu retten hatte allerdings Konsequenzen.
1. Chapter 1

Addison wachte auf als ihr Wecker um 5:00 Uhr morgens klingelte. Sie hatte die Nacht kaum geschlafen. Sie fühlte sich nicht besonders, und die aufsteigende Übelkeit die sich nun in ihr ausbreitete machte dies nicht gerade besser. Der Weg von ihrem Hotelzimmer zum Bad war nicht lang, doch sie schaffte ihn gerade so, da musste sie sich auch schon übergeben.

Es waren jetzt 4 Wochen her, seit sie den Test gemacht hatte. Und der Ultraschall hatte ergeben, dass sie etwa in der 10. Woche schwanger war. Es war Dereks Baby. Aber sie konnte es ihm einfach nicht sagen. Er war seit ihrer Scheidung vor 5 Wochen mit Meredith zusammen. Sie wusste es gab keine gemeinsame Zukunft für sie und ihren Ex-Mann.

Addison stieg unter die Dusche und machte sich für die Arbeit fertig. Sie hatte heute morgen eine komplizierte OP die mindestens 3 Stunden dauern würde.

Als sie auf dem Parkplatz vor der Klinik aus dem Auto stieg überkam sie plötzlich ein starkes Schwindelgefühl das sie zwang sich am Auto festzuhalten. Sie atmete einige Male tief durch und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Spint um sich umzuziehen.

Die OP war nun bereits 2 Stunden im Gange und bis jetzt hatte es keine Komplikationen gegeben. Addison hätte nie gedacht, dass eine Schwangerschaft sie so viel weicher machen würden. Aber ihre Fälle lösten jetzt bei ihr viel mehr Emotionen aus als sonst.

Für diese OP hatte sie sich von Miranda Hilfe angefordert und diese in Gestalt von O'Malley und Stevens bekommen. Beide waren sehr aufmerksam und hilfreich währen der OP.

Plötzlich merkte Addison wieder das ihr schwindelig wurde und ein leichtes Ziehen im Unterleib. Sie musste sich am OP Tisch abstützen und konnte nur mit Mühe ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Izzy und George merkten das mit ihrer Chefin etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Izzy sah Addison besorgt an. „Ist mit ihnen alles in Ordnung?"

Addison konnte kaum antworten. „ Mir geht's gut. Ich muss mich nur einen Moment hinsetzen, Stevens."

George brachte ihr einen Hocker und Addison setzte sich und rieb ihren Bauch. Sie machte sich keine ernsthaften Sorgen. Sie hatte kaum geschlafen und das lange Stehen während einer OP war immer sehr anstrengend. Zum Glück war die OP bereits so gut wie beendet und nach etwa 5 Minuten konnte Addison weiter machen und eine halbe Stunde später den OP verlassen.

Addison war gerade auf dem Weg zur Schwesternstation um noch einige Patientenakten zu unterschreiben, als ihr wieder schwindelig wurde. Sie musste sich gegen die Wand lehnen.

George bog gerade um die Ecke als er Dr. Montgomery sah. Sie war sehr blass und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Er war schnell an ihrer Seite und versuchte sie zu stützen.

„Dr. Montgomery?"

„ O' Malley? Ich muss mich irgendwo setzen."

„Gut. Kommen sie." George brachte Addison in den ON-CALL Raum und half ihr sich auf eines der Betten zu setzen.

„Vielleicht sollten sie sich besser hinlegen." Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, in der Gegenwart von Dr. Montgomery fühlte er sich immer unsicher.

„Es geht schon wieder. Danke, O' Malley."

George verließ erleichtert den Raum. Doch komisch war es schon. Was war nur mit ihr los?

Addison blieb noch einige Zeit sitzen und beschloss dann mit Richard zu reden. So konnte sie heute nicht weiterarbeiten.


	2. Chapter 2

Richard war zum Glück in seinem Büro, so dass sie ungestört mit ihm Reden konnte. Sie hatte es noch keinem im Krankenhaus erzählt.

Addison klopfte an die Tür des Büros. Als sie von Innen ein leises Herein hörte, öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt und trat ein.

„Richard?"

„Addison. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich muss dich um was bitten. Ich weiß, du hast mir erst vor ein paar Wochen frei gegeben aber ich würde gerne den Rest des Tages frei haben." Sie konnte bereits in seinem Gesicht erkennen, dass er nicht sehr erfreut war.

„Addi. Ich kann dir nicht andauernd wegen irgendwelcher privaten Probleme frei geben." Die Härte in seiner Stimme erschrak sie.

„Richard..." Sie fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz im Bauch. Da sie immer noch stand beugte sie sich nach vorn und stützte sich auf einen der Stühle die vor dem Schreibtisch standen.

Richard sah dass es Addison nicht gut ging. Er war sofort an ihrer Seite und leitete sie zu einem der Stühle, wo Addison sich endlich setzen konnte. Er sah sie besorgt an.

„Addi was ist los?" Er hielt ihre linke Hand, die rechte hatte sie auf ihren Bauch gedrückt.

„Ich bin schwanger, Richard."

„Wie weit bist du schon?"

„10. Woche."

„Ist es...?"

„Ja, es ist Dereks Kind. Aber sag ihm nichts davon."

„Aber..."

„Richard bitte."

„Gut. Ich sehe ja, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Du kriegst natürlich den Rest des Tages frei. Hast du noch OP's?"

„Ja. Noch zwei. Ich kann aber heute wirklich nicht mehr."

Richard sah seiner Lieblingsärztin an, dass sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte war.

„Ich werde Miranda fragen, ob sie für dich einspringen kann."

„Danke. Aber sag ihr bitte nichts davon."

„Gut."

Richard half ihr hoch.

„Schaffst du es es allein nach Hause?"

„Ja, es geht schon wieder."

„Dann ruh dich aus und komm erst wieder wenn es dir besser geht."

Addison wusste die Besorgnis des Chiefs zu schätzen. Sie zog sich um und mache sich dann auf den Weg zum Lift um nach unten zu fahren.

Sie wollte jetzt nur noch so schnell wie möglich zurück in ihr Hotelzimmer und sich hinlegen. Als Addison den Lift erreichte waren dessen Türen gerade wieder dabei sich zu schließen. Addison hielt sie mit der Hand auf und zwängte sich hinein.

Im Lift befanden sich nur zwei Personen. Mark und Derek. _Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt an diesem Tag._

„Hallo Addison"

„Mark"

„Du bist ja noch gar nicht umgezogen, ich dachte du hast in ner halben Stunden eine OP"

„Die wurde abgesagt"

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja, Mark. Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Gar nichts."

Addison stellte sich an die Wand vor die beiden, so dass sie keinen ansehen musste.

Plötzlich gab es einen Ruck und der Lift hielt an.

„Auch das noch"

„Na, toll"

„Tja, Addison und Derek, da müssen wir drei wohl noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen."

„Du bist so witzig Mark"

„Ja, Derek, im Gegensatz zu dir sag ich wenigstens überhaupt was und versuche nicht meine Ex Frau zu ignorieren. Aber das konntest du ja immer schon am Besten"

„Das geht dich ja wohl gar nichts an"

„Könnt ihr endlich mal mit diesem Kinderkram aufhören."

Addison konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Hier mit den beide im Lift festzustecken, war schon schlimm genug, aber sich auch noch das Gestreite anhören, wobei es komischerweise wieder mal um sie ging, konnte sie jetzt nicht haben.

„Das ist also der Dank dafür das ich mich auf deine Seite stelle?"

„Ich brauche niemanden auf meiner Seite, Mark."

„Genau Mark, sie braucht nämlich niemanden."

„Derek, deine blöden Sprüche brauch ich auch nicht."

Addison spührte wieder wir ihr schwindelig wurde und versuchte sich gegen die Wand zu lehnen. Sie wollte nicht das Mark und Derek sahen dass es ihr nicht gut ging.

Nach einiger Zeit nahm der Schwindel wieder ab. Doch dann spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz im Unterleib der diesmal viel intensiver war als schon vorher.

„Oh Gott. Ahhhh." Addison beugte sich nach vorn und hielt sich den Bauch.


	3. Chapter 3

„Addison?"

„Addie?"

Mark und Derek waren sofort an ihrer Seite.

„Addison was ist los?" Mark war hinter sie getreten und versuchte sie zu stützen.

„Mark, ich muss mich hinlegen. Ich...ich bin schwanger."

„Was?" Sie konnte die Überraschung in Dereks Stimme hören.

Er kniete sich neben sie und hielt ihre Hand.

„Wie weit bist du?"

„10. Woche. Es ist dein Baby."

Sie konnte fühlen wie er ihre Hand fester drückte und ihr über den Kopf strich.

Jetzt meldete sich auch Mark wieder zu Wort, der hinter ihr saß und ihren Kopf auf seine Oberschenkel gebettet hatte.

„Ok, Addi. Was ist los? Du hast doch Schmerzen."

„Ich habe starke Krämpfe. Ich fühl mich schon den ganzen Tag nicht besonders"

Derek drückte eine Hand auf ihren Unterleib.

„Versuch gegen meine Hand zu atmen. Ganz ruhig. Die holen uns hier bald raus."

Derek und Mark sahen sich besorgt an. Sie wussten beide dass Addison das Baby verlieren könnte. Und beide hatten Angst um sie und konnten kaum mit ansehen, wie sehr sie unter den Schmerzen litt.

Derek konnte spüren wie Addison leicht zitterte als ein erneuter Krampf ihren Bauch hart werden ließ. Er sah Mark an und dieser nickte ihm zu. Auch wenn sie ihre Freundschaft als beendet ansahen, waren sie sich jetzt ohne Worte einig, dass sie Addison so schnell wie möglich aus dem Fahrstuhl heraus bekommen mussten.

Addison lag auf ihrem Rücken, den Kopf auf Marks Beine gelegt, sie konnte Dereks Hand auf ihrem Bauch fühlen und die andere hielt ihre Hand. Die Krämpfe wurden immer schlimmer und sie spürte die Panik in ihr aufsteigen. „Derek?" Er drehte sich zu ihr und sah sie an. Sein Blick war voller Sorge, eine Sorge die Addison schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen oder gespürt hatte. „Addi was ist los?" Addison spürte wie ihr die ersten Tränen die Wangen herunter liefen. „Ich...ich glaube ich blute."

Derek nahm die eine Hand von ihrem Bauch und griff unter ihr Kleid, er konnte die Feuchtigkeit spüren. Als er die Hand wieder hervor zog, waren seine Finger rot von Blut. „Oh Gott" Derek starrte auf seine Hand.

Mark hatte die letzten Minuten nichts gesagt, er war zu geschockt. Er liebte Addi noch immer. Damals hatte sie sein Kind abgetrieben und nun war sie von Derek schwanger. Seltsamerweise war er nicht sauer auf sie. In diesem Moment fühlte Mark Sloan nur eins: Er hatte Angst um Addison und das Baby, auch wenn es nicht seins war. Zwei Menschenleben waren hier in Gefahr und er konnte nur daran denken sie zu retten.

Er strich Addison über den Kopf und legte sie vorsichtig von seinen Knien. Sie sah zu ihm auf und er konnte in ihren Augen eine Angst sehen, die ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken liefen ließ. Addison war immer stark, sie war Addison, sie wusste immer was zu tun war. Sie so zu sehen brach ihm das Herz. „Addi, es wird alles gut." Mit diesen Worten versuchte Mark nicht nur Addison zu überzeugen, sondern auch sich selbst.

Derek sah Mark aufstehen und in Richtung der Aufzugtüren gehen. Was hatte er nur vor? Als Mark an ihm vorbei ging warf er ihm einen Blick zu, den Derek ohne weiteres verstand: Pass auf sie auf.


	4. Chapter 4

Danke für die ganzen Reviews. Schön dass euch die Story gefällt. Tut mir echt Leid dass ich so lange nicht weiter geschrieben habe. Zuerst hatte ich ne kleine Blockade und dann habe ich meinen Uni Abschluss gemacht der doch etwas viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen hat. So jetzt habe ich allerdings wieder mehr Zeit und werde mir Mühe geben öfter ein Update zu haben. Hoffe ihr hattet alle schöne Weihnachten.

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Mark zog seinen Kittel aus und krempelte die Ärmel seines Hemds hoch. Er griff mit seinen Fingern zwischen die Fahrstuhltüren und versuchte mit aller Kraft die beiden Seiten auseinander zu drücken.

„Verdammt." Sein Atem ging schnell. „So klappt das nicht."

Derek sah zu ihm auf. „Du musst es weiter versuchen. Wir brauchen Hilfe."

Mark nickte und unternahm einen zweiten Versuch. Dieses Mal gaben die Türen einige Zentimeter nach und Mark atmete schwer aus.

„Okay, wir stecken kurz unter dem Stockwerk. Ich kann noch den Fußboden sehen."

Derek nickte. „Dann hilft jetzt nur noch rufen."

Mark holte tief Luft und rief.

„Hallo! Wir brauchen Hilfe hier unten. Wir stecken im Fahrstuhl fest und haben einen Notfall."

Am oberen Ende des Schlitzes konnte Mark Füße stoppen sehen. Eine bekannte Stimme erklang.

„Hallo?" Alex Karev lag nun auf dem Bauch und schaute in den Fahrstuhl hinunter. „Was ist passiert?"

Derek hob den Kopf. „Karev? Wir brauchen dringend Hilfe hier. Es geht um Addison, sie...." Derek stockte. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Wenn Karev Bescheid wusste würde er sofort zu seinen Freunden rennen und in wenigen Minuten wüsste auch Meredith Bescheid. Verdammt, das ganze Krankenhaus würde über ihn und Addison tratschen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Es ging hier um Addie und ihr gemeinsames Baby. Scheiß auf den Krankenhaus-Tratsch.

Derek holte tief Luft. „Addison ist schwanger. Sie hat starke Schmerzen und Blutungen. Wir müssen sie so schnell wie möglich hier raus holen."

Alex starrte nur von Derek über Mark zu Addison, die immer noch auf dem Boden lag. Ihr Kopf lag in Dereks Schoß und sie versuchte kontrolliert zu atmen.

Mark schlug mit seiner flachen Hand gegen die Metalltür des Fahrstuhls um Alex aus seiner Trance zu lösen.

„Herrgott Karev, sehen sie zu dass sie Hilfe holen."

Alex nickte und stand auf.

XxX

Alex rannte den Flur entlang auf der Suche nach dem Chief. Er kam an der Schwesternstation vorbei an der Bailey gerade die Patienten zuteilte.

„Karev? Wo denken sie gehen sie hin?" Sie warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Ich..muss.. den Chief finden." Alex war vollkommen außer Atem.

Izzie, George, Meredith und Christina kicherten. Bailey brachte sie mit einen Blick zum schweigen, dann wand sie sich wieder Alex zu.

„Wieso müssen sie den Chief finden? In erster Linie ist es ihre Aufgabe pünktlich hier zu erscheinen wenn ich sie zuteile."

Alex hielt ihrem Blick stand. „Montgomery, Sloan und Shepherd sind im Aufzug stecken geblieben. Und brauchen Hilfe."

Christina konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Alle drei? Zusammen?"

Alex warf ihr einen Blick zu der sie zum Schweigen brachte. „Montgomery geht es nicht gut und sie brauchen Hilfe um sie so schnell wie möglich da raus zu holen."

Bailey legte ihre Stirn in Falten. „Was heißt ihr geht es nicht gut?"

Alex schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich muss den Chief holen."

Miranda Bailey nickte und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung der Fahrstühle. Alex rannte weiter den Flur entlang.

XxX

Als Miranda Bailey am Fahrstuhl angelangt war, war ihre Laune auf dem Tiefpunkt. Erst kommt einer ihrer Assistenzärzte zu spät und nun unterbricht ein stecken gebliebener Fahrstuhl ihren gesamten Arbeitstag. Sie beugte sich zu Mark hinunter.

„Sloan? Was haben sie jetzt wieder angestellt?"

Mark Sloan konnte darüber im Moment überhaupt nicht lachen. Er sah Miranda ernst an und sie sah in seinen Augen eine Sorge, die sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Zumindest nicht bei Mark Sloan. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter und sie sah Addison auf dem Rücken liegen. Ihr Kopf lag auf den Beinen ihres Ex Mannes und auf ihrer Stirn glitzerten Schweißperlen. Sowohl Addison als auch Derek hatten je eine Hand auf Addisons Bauch gelegt. Miranda Bailey ergriff eine böse Ahnung.

„Oh mein Gott." Sie sah nun wieder Mark an. „Sie ist schwanger, oder?"

Mark nickte und musste schlucken.

XxX

Alex war immer noch auf der Suche nach Richard Webber als er um eine Ecke bog und mit eben diesem zusammen stoß.

„Chief? Sie müssen schnell mitkommen." Alex war außer Atem.

Richard Webber schaute auf ihn herab. „Karev was ist passiert?"

„Es geht um Addison Motgomery. Sie ist im Aufzug stecken geblieben und es geht ihr nicht gut,"

Richard starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Ist was mit dem Baby?"

Alex war verwundert."Sie wissen davon?"  
Richard nickte. „Sie war heute bei mir. Ich habe sie nach hause geschickt weil es ihr nicht gut ging."

Richard packte Alex am Oberarm. „Bringen sie mich hin."

XxX

Als Richard und Alex beim Fahrstuhl ankamen, hatte Miranda Bailey bereits ein tragbares Ultraschallgerät besorgt.

Richard sah sie an.

„Wie sieht's aus Miranda."

Miranda Bailey machte eine besorgte Miene.

„Ich weiß nicht. Sie hat starke Schmerzen und die Blutungen haben auch noch nicht aufgehört."

Richards Augen wurden groß.

„Addie blutet?"

Miranda nickte.

„Wir müssen die Türen weiter auf bekommen, damit wir das Ultraschallgerät reingeben können."

Mark rief aus dem Fahrstuhl nach oben. „Ich kann das alleine nicht weiter aufkriegen."

Richard sah sich um. „Karev? Sie ziehen an der rechten Hälfte von außen. Sloan an der linken von innen. Klar?"

Beide nickten und machten sich an die Arbeit. Nach wenigen Minuten war der Spalt breit genug um das Ultraschallgerät hindurch zu reichen.

Mark nahm es an sich und kniete neben Addison nieder. „Addie es wird alles gut. Wir werden jetzt mal gucken wie's dem kleinen Menschen da drin geht."

Addison nickte, eine Träne lief ihr die Wange hinunter.

Mark drückte etwas Gel aus der Tube auf ihren Bauch. Addison zuckte leicht von der plötzlichen Kälte. Derek nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie.

Mark nahm den Sensor und fuhr damit über Addisons Bauch. Nach fünf Minuten atmete er tief ein und legte die Stirn in Falten. Derek sah ihn an.

„Was ist los?"

Mark schaute auf und sah seinem ehemals besten Freund in die Augen.

„Ich kann keinen Herzschlag finden."

* * *

**Bitte hinterlasst mir eure Meinung ;-)**


End file.
